Deadly Snow Quest
by PhantomSky
Summary: Days before Christmas went by. Suddenly a great disturbance was detected. Sieghart and Mari were forced to do this mission in Ellia. Would this end well?(Because of school I am cancelling other character's stories or just make them separately


Deadly Snow Quest

* * *

"It is that time of the year again where snow falls and cheers are heard" Sieghart said as he sighed and looked at the quest paper. "But as for us… we shall go on a mission eleven days before Christmas." He added as he remembered the scene where Knight Master disturbed them on their preparation for Christmas.

"I think it looks good.", Mari said in her usual tone as she handed another Christmas Ball to Sieghart. As she was going to pass the ball to Sieghart the door slammed open causing the immortal to fall. "Breaking News!" Knight Master exclaimed. "There seems to be a very giant disturbance happening near Ellia. Since everyone is on their respective missions I have no choice but please do this." She added. The Geas wasn't pleased with this news, but orders are orders. "So tell us when should we leave?" The immortal asked. "Now!" the Knight Master shouted as she dragged the couple to their rooms to pack.

Since it was snowing everywhere in Aernas, the usual routes can't be taken and thus the couple needed to explore more. They went over caves, plains, and mountains and finally they found the place. It just looked like Serdin's castle, but they felt an eerie presence as they glanced over it's windows. "Let's Go Mari!" The immortal exclaimed just wanting to finish the mission as soon as possible.

They knocked on the giant doors of the castle and in a blink the doors have revealed a grand hallway just like in Serdin. "Something doesn't feel right." Mari said as she inspected the walls and every detail of the castle. After having contact with one of the walls, the light of the chandeliers in the hallway fluctuated. "Mari?!, Where are you!" Sieghart asked as the lights turned back on. The immortal saw no traces of Mari as he ran through the hallway hoping to find her.

"Let us play a game shall we, oh great immortal!" A mocking voice echoed throughout the hallway. Sieghart stopped and shouted hoping to be heard by the voice "Who are you!, Show yourself!"

"My, oh my, aren't you in a hurry." The voice exclaimed as Sieghart saw the hallway transform. The middle of the hallway floor started to collapse to reveal a pit full of lava. On the other hand one of the chandeliers dropped and revealed an unconscious and tied Mari. "Let us see how far you will go for her." The voice said followed by a devilish laughter. "Let her go!, Take me instead!" the immortal said trying to find a way to free Mari. "Only if you win playing my game!" the voice added. "Head to the room to your right, then do what is asked. Remember every second counts as you are putting her in danger the longer you stay in a challenge.

"Mari don't worry, I will save you." Sieghart muttered as he rushed towards the first room. The room was the first floor bedroom. Near the bed a piece of paper emitting a light as bright as a beacon was to be see. Sieghart picked it up and started to read the piece of paper.

"Solve this Puzzle and shout your answer then move to the Kitchen."

"Vairne, Ashtaroth, and Elena are fighting in a truel. They each get a gun and take turns shooting at each other until only one person is left. Vairne, who hits his shot 1/3 of the time, gets to shoot first. Ashtaroth, who hits his shot 2/3 of the time, gets to shoot next, assuming he is still alive. Elena, who hits her shot all the time, shoots next, assuming she is also alive. The cycle repeats. If you are Vairne, where should you shoot first for the highest chance of survival?"

"I wish Arme was here to help me." Sieghart sighed as he remembered something similar Ronan told him. "If you were Jin, where would you shoot?" Ronan said in a normal tone. "Why is that the only thing I can remember?" Sieghart said as he tried to brainstorm more. "No, silly you shoot the…" Ronan's voice seemed to echo in his head with that incomplete statement. "Where… Where was it?" The immortal was still confused as he sat down on the bed and looked at the hole on the wooden flooring. "That's it!" Sieghart stood up and shouted. "The Ground!" "I am impressed with you Sieghart, but it is time you move to the kitchen the clock is ticking!" The voice said as markings on the wall appeared to guide Sieghart to the kitchen. The kitchen had some kind of distortion near the table. It seemed to emit a light from another room. Sieghart entered it and to his surprise he saw Duel. "Duel!, Did you plan all of this?!" the immortal exclaimed. "Of course, but don't worry all I need is you! That girl is already safe and is here with us." He said as he brought Mari towards Sieghart. "Sieghart!" Mari exclaimed as she ran towards the Prime Knight. But before Mari can even reach Sieghart, Duel summoned his blue orbs to knock Mari down. "I have given you what you wished for now it is my turn to satisfy my pleasure Sieghart." He said in a mischievous voice as he knocked Sieghart unconscious.

Sieghart woke up hanging on the ceiling of what seemed to be a glass box. He could see Mari worriedly waiting below and outside the premises of the box. "I have waited for this day Sieghart. The day that I can finally kill you!" Duel said as he laughed maniacally as he prepared his blades. "That isn't possible!" Sieghart tried to argue. "It is my friend! In fact Baldinar helped me with this project of mine. With the power of the gods these blades can kill you and the other gods." Duel said as he flashed a blade towards the Prime Knight's stomach. The blade was a direct hit and blood started to flow from the Prime Knight's armor towards the floor of the glass box. Mari turned away as she doesn't want to see how her love suffers. "Wasn't that nice Sieghart?" Duel asked sarcastically. "Damn! Why do I feel like I am dying, it is like my powers are starting to disintegrate into nothing more but a dream." Sieghart thought to himself as another blade flung towards his heart. The Prime Knight shrieked in pain as Duel started to leave. "Well I am sorry to tell it to you Mari but he is dead!" Duel told Mari as he smashed the glass box then cut the rope that hung Sieghart and left. Mari caught the unconscious Prime Knight but instantly fell because she was not really used to carrying heavy things better yet people. "Sieghart! It...It is all my fault!" She blamed herself as tears started to drip from her face.

Mari still doesn't know what to do with Sieghart. Should she leave him there to find help? Or does she stay with him and wait if someone would arrive. Mari was very puzzled. Just then she felt someone grasping her hand. "M...Mari! Don't cry. Everything will be alright." Sieghart said as a reassurance to the Geas. Mari turned her head as she saw Sieghart standing up. "Let's go home Mari. Let us finish that tree." Sieghart said as he held out his hand to help the Geas up. They walked back through the harsh snow as the Geas accompanied the Prime Knight every step of the way back. Slowly but surely the couple reached the ship where Sieghart's wounds got cleaned and bandaged.

After an hour's worth of travel they finally reached the front gates of Serdin. Knight Master and the others who got back from their mission welcomed them home. "That sure is a big wound there Sieghart!" Lime said as she and Lupus helped carry their stuff back inside the castle. The rest followed them as they shared their experience of the mission.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So how was it? I really plan on doing this with all of the possible pairs (8) but I have exams on 19~21 so I cant but i will try to upload another story or 2 before Christmas  
Please review the story and the such...

Ahhh its been so long since i written another GrandChase story


End file.
